


Identity

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycho reflects on who he is while in Akrit'tar prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

He doesn't know his name.

He doesn't remember it, although he remembers numbers.

His memories are blurred, people and places he thinks he should know.

 _A blue and green planet._

 _A young woman, laughing as she holds his hand._

 _A broad shouldered man talking to a room full of young men._

 _The same man congratulating him after climbing out of a simulator._

 _A dour faced man with his arm wrapped in a bacta patch._

 _Green lasers destroying another starfighter._

46250192, Imperial Navy

 _A holoconnection breaking down._

 _A snowball fight in the snow._

 _A man trying to balance a bucket of water on a door._

 _A man in orange congratulating him after climbing out of a simulator._

 _The dour faced man, in orange now, but still with a bacta patch._

 _Red lasers destroying another starfighter._

940310886, Rebel Alliance starfighter command.

 _A red haired man telling him to be careful._

 _A woman with white hair telling him to come home safely._

 _Blue light hitting his starfighter._

 _A woman in red, laughing at him._

"Come on 226, pay attention," The mechanically filtered voice intrudes on his thoughts.

These memories aren't blurred.

 _2263940, Imperial prisoner, Akrit'tar._

He can remember that.


End file.
